The Cube Girl
by steponabutterfly
Summary: Luke has many weird adventures with Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani, but this is the one wich makes him feel major de ja vu. Takes a weird turn after they thought it was all over. Luke is the main focus but plenty of the other characters too!
1. The Girl in the Alien, Unsmashable Cube

**First of all, I would like to say, ****meepit-squee has written a ff called 'The Lost Girl' and I would just like to say now that although they are very similar, I did NOT copy her idea, and I think her story is awesome, and obviously very similar, has lots of differences too. If you haven't read 'The Lost Girl', you should because it is awesome!!!!**

_**Italic = **_**thinking,**__**Bold = either author notes of different people thinking ;-) *wink wink***

Fizzy Pop was a new drink on sale and most of the population of England and people all over the world were drinking it. No one ever reads the small print on adverts so no one noticed when it said 'Contains iBane and possible traces of nuts.'

Sarah Jane was at her house with Luke, Clyde and Rani when there was a knock on the door. Sarah Jane answered it and a young man answered.

"Hello." The young man said, as if Sarah Jane should recognise him, a huge smile that looked like it would split his face in two appeared on his face.

"Hello." Sarah replied. The man's smile looked as if Sarah knew exactly who he was.

"Do you want some thing? I have things to do." Sarah Jane asked, it wasn't a disrespectful question, she didn't know him and he looked like he wanted something. But then he gasped in realisation.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Doctor?"

"It's me."

"What's wrong?" Sarah Jane asked out rightly.

"Why can't I just visit? Does something always have to happen if I'm around?" The Doctor said, sounding like he was complaining.

"I'm sure it's not intentional, but usually it does. It's so good to see you again." Sarah Jane and the Doctor reunited like old friends, and went inside the house. Luke had met the Doctor before (but not how he looked now), but Clyde and Rani had never met him. Sarah Jane and the Doctor sat in the living room chatting away about things that had been going on, Luke, Rani and Clyde were kind of bored with nothing to say so switched on the TV and watched that for a while. Then one of the adverts caught the Doctor's attention, it was a Fizzy Pop advert, only he noticed the small print at the bottom.

"Hasn't this happened before though?" Luke asked. There was another knock on the door. Sarah Jane got up to answer it.

"Who else could it be?" The others were just as confused as Sarah Jane was, but didn't follow her to the door. So when she silently brought someone in it was such a shock Clyde went into hyper mode. Both Clyde and Luke hugged her more than she could imagine possible, it was Maria. They were extactic to see Maria and the Doctor and as Rani barely knew either of them felt completely left out. She was about to make an excuse to leave when another fizzy pop advert came on and reminded the Doctor and Sarah Jane what they had been talking about before. But this advert was different instead of just advertising the drink; it advertised a free trip round the whole factory, showing everyone exactly how the drink was made.

"I think we need to take a look at this tour, there's definately more to this than there seems."

"Why go on a tour, I can get us straight to the top." Sarah Jane left the room with her phone to her ear. Maria, Clyde and Luke were chatting away about why Maria had come back, and what she had been up to. Rani stood staring out the window across the road, hoping her mum or dad would come out wanting her to go home for some obscure reason, she knew that she wouldn't be need at home, however much she wished she was. Sarah Jane soon came back in the room with a huge grin of satisfaction.

"We have a meeting with the director in 10 minutes, thank you very much." Sarah Jane said smugly.

"You're very good." The Doctor commented sounding almost surprised.

"I know. Let's go, everybody in the car." Sarah Jane said modestly.

"Who needs a car, when you have a TARDIS?"

"We get to go in the TARDIS?" Clyde asked enthusiastically.  
"It's the best way to travel." Everyone piled in the TARDIS, 6 people in total. Being chucked around in a TARDIS isn't a particularly good thing if you get travel sick. Clyde was the first one out the door when the TARDIS appeared, somewhere in the huge factory.  
"Ok, travel sick I can put up with, but flying alien car, not so much." Clyde said looking pale, clutching his stomach.  
"You'll be fine in 10 minutes, 15, 20, an hour at the most." The Doctor patted him on the back; Clyde looked like he was trying not to puke.  
"Oh, helpful."  
"You could stay and watch the TARDIS, would that be better?" Luke mentioned, knowing it would wind Clyde up.  
"No way, I'm not missing out, and you can't stop me." Clyde had no intention of letting a little motion sickness getting the best of him. Sarah Jane led the way, the Doctor wasn't surprised at how much of a lead she was willing to take. Sarah Jane knocked on the director's door and it was opened by a tall, skinny, middle aged man.  
"Hello, you must be Sarah Jane Smith, come in." Sarah Jane went in, expecting her friends to be allowed to follow her. The director blocked the door when they tried to enter.  
"I believe I agreed to have a meeting with Sarah Jane Smith not, the kiddie club reunion and parent helper."  
"They're with me, they're on work experience and Luke is my son and this is his father." Sarah Jane lied easily, knowing she was putting the Doctor and Luke in an awkward position, and Clyde still felt ill so was completely ignoring what was going on around him, Maria was successfully putting on an act which made Sarah Jane's story believable. Rani knew it was an act but might actually let her go on work experience with her, as it was her chosen career choice.  
"So, I believe I haven't even caught your name yet?" Sarah Jane asked confidently.  
"Mr Foster, don't you want to be taking notes?" He seemed to love the limelight, and thinking this was going to be a front page news story.  
"If you insist." Sarah Jane just went with it.  
"So, Miss Smith, what do you wish to know?"  
"I want to know what the substance iBane is, please." Mr Foster went into a brief stunned silence.  
"IBane is part of our secret recipe revealing its properties would be breaking the client-director confidentiality." It sounded like a completely fake excuse.  
"Yes but the people want to know, the last drink that had any Bane related substance made everyone go mad. These people love your drink but are still wary, reading what is or isn't in this product could make them more certain." Sarah Jane acted like she knew exactly what the people wanted, although she didn't really talk to anyone.

"Fine. IBane is a substance beyond all substances, it has no calories, and it's completely organic." Mr Foster started.

"Haven't we heard that somewhere before?" Maria whispered to Luke, they both laughed.. Mr Foster continued, either not hearing or pretending not to have heard Maria.

"IBane stimulates the brains circulation therefore making children work better and harder at school, making adults work better and harder at work, and make the unemployed crave a job, or something to do. IBane makes people beautiful, on the inside and out, as it enhances the key nutrients in other foods you eat picking out the ones that are good for your skin and body and letting the other ones carry on through the digestive system. There's more would you like me to continue?"

"No that should cover all the bases on the ingredients, but I'm just getting started." Sarah Jane said threateningly.** (If that's a word)**

"Do you mind if I go take a look at the tour? I'd like to see the big machines and stuff." The Doctor sounded like he was making it up as he went along, but the director fell for it.

"No problem." He seemed happy to be rid of the kiddie club parent helper.

"I'll go to." Maria suggested.

"And me!" Rani blurted out all too quickly, she didn't want anyone thinking that Maria was more into it than she was.

"We better go too." Luke said quickly.

"Yes, leave you two in peace." Clyde added hastily. Clyde and Luke could tell Rani was a bit jealous of Maria, as she had come back and was pushing Rani out again. The five of them left, the Doctor not particularly enjoying the idea of having to look after 4 teenagers as well as look for something that he wasn't even sure of yet. But had faith in the kids and they all had a rough idea of what to look for and how to avoid what they weren't looking for. The Doctor was happy to sit back and let the others do his work for him, but still kept his eyes open. It was Luke who found something interesting and in a way personal to him.

"Guys, over here!" No one was in the room Luke looked in, Luke tried the door handle and it was unlocked. He went in; saw a glass cube, about 4 ft tall with a teenage girl crouching in a corner. When Luke opened the door she didn't move, she may have been dead, but her eyes were open and alert, but looked blank and were staring at the exact same spot..

"This isn't just a fizzy drink factory, this is definately alien." The Doctor stated.

"What tells you that?" Rani asked.

"That cube isn't just a glass cube. Its for monitoring unusual or new species in unusual situation usually scaring them and injuring them." the Doctor said, this was where he had the advantage over the kids.

"Why can't she see us?" Rani asked again, beginning to get inquisitive.

"We can see in but she is in total darkness in their. She shouldn't be able to see anything either."The Doctor said again. Luke went and knelt down by the small cube, putting his hand on the 'glass'. She didn't move, but did sit up as she realised she wasn't alone, yet was still in pitch black, and everything was silent, to her anyway.

"I'm so sorry." Luke sounded so apologetic and almost guilty, he knew the pain she must be in.

"Luke she can't hear you." The Doctor said, without any hope of helping her.

"Its not your fault. it still hurts though." She said, everyone's eyes widened, not expecting her to have said anything.

"How can you hear us?" The Doctor was surprised she said anything at all. She didn't move and didn't look like she heard or could see anything.

"I can't hear your voice, but I can hear inside you're head." She replied, she sounded calm, but didn't look it. maybe she presumed that they could not see her as she could see nothing at all.

"How?" The Doctor asked, he didn't know what was going on.

"I don't know, and it scares me." The girls voice was breaking.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Luke sounded determined, he knew what it was like to have been trapped. He was born running, the thought ran through his head over and over again.

"Don't make any promises Luke, I don't know what's going on here and saving planet Earth is my priority." The Doctor said, again with his tone of despair and no hope for this one, fragile, probably human life. _She is on planet Earth. _Luke thought angrily.

"Hey, look there's a whole biography about that kid here." Clyde shouted, proud to have found it.

"Clyde you're a genius." Luke said supportively to his friend.

"It says her name is Max, she has inhuman skills, a life bracelet, wings, and that she could never be recreated." Clyde skimmed over the text, it was only a couple of pages.

"So did they make her from scratch?" Luke asked, wondering if it was another similarity between them.

"No way, it says she ran away from her home because her Mum couldn't afford much and Max thought it was her fault so left." Clyde felt pride (again) when he was the one with all the answers.

"We saw a load of camera's with a woman who didn't look particularly well off down the road. Maybe it's them." Rani suggested.

"Yeah I remember that." Luke agreed.

"But we can't reunite the family until we get her out of there, and that's not easy." The Doctor said, not willing to admit there was any hope for her.

"What you can't smash it like normal glass box?" Clyde asked, childishly.

"No, Clyde you can't smash it like a normal glass box because its not a normal glass box. It is a piece of scientific, technological equipment from the future." The Doctor made Clyde look dazed into a blank spot, it was quite funny to watching.

"The future? This day's just getting weird and weirder, and my life's weird anyway." Clyde said.

"All our lives are weird Clyde." Luke said, completely casually. "Too true." Luke remained sitting by the girl, who remained unmoved by his presence. Luke said nothing but thought of what to say to the girl, as speaking to her would make her more pressured and everyone would know what they were talking about.

_**Who are you? **_Luke thought (**Bold = Luke atm)**

_I'm not sure anymore, right now you're friend on the computer knows more about me than I do. I have no idea. _ Max sent the thought to Luke's head, a bit like an email.

_**Can you see or hear anything? I can see you clearly through what looks like glass.**_

_I can't see anything, I am in complete darkness. I can't hear anything either, I only know what's going on through you and your friends._

_**It feels so weird to be on the other side of the glass.**_

_You've been through this before?_

_**I was born in pretty much exactly the same way.**_

_I was born the same way any other human was, but scientifically changed after captured. That's why I don't know who I am, unless I look the same as I do when I was human, or if I look like a horrific alien monster._

_**How do you know about aliens?**_

_Its the way people talk, I mean think, around here. Its all Daleks, and Slitheen and Ood, they're always thinking about Ood._

_**Ok, thank you.**_

_Don't leave me, you seem to know what's going on around here._

_**I can honestly say I have no idea, but we'll come back for you.**_

_Wait, please, just tell me your name, and next time you come, think it so I will know its you. Tell no one you're name here, or they'll use it against you and me._

_**My name is Luke, and you are?**_

_Max, thank you Luke, you're the only friend I've known in this sanctuary of evil alien research._

_**Not a problem.**_

_Go, I can hear other scientist coming._

"We need to get out of here, now, Clyde, can you print off the information." Luke said, it was kinda cool to be told when you're about to be attacked.

"Sure." Clyde nodded and hit print. All the information was out the computer in seconds and he grabbed it. As they were running out of the room, some whacko scientists (_With guns!) _started chasing them. Luke took one last look at Max and left after Clyde, Rani and the Doctor. They were being shot at with alien guns that weren't very good with the whole aim thing.

"What's the deal with these whacko scientists, if that's what you can call them?"

"I don't know Clyde but they're still chasing us." Rani said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." the Doctor and his friends ran as fast as they could, knowing they were running for their lives. Nothing unusual there then. Luke was running, with his friends for his life.

_Luke! Help me, please! _Max's voice pleaded.

**I know, I'm being like totally evil leaving it there, but if it is any good (which it probably isn't) people will come back and read the next chapter if and when its posted. Please review, I want to know what you think and if you don't get any of the italics bold thing just leave me a message and I'll try and work on it for the next chapter. **

**Thankx**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**


	2. Still Running

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, hope you like Chapter 2!**

* * *

_Luke! Help me, please!_

Luke stopped in his tracks, not expecting to hear Max's voice in his head.

_**What's wrong? **_Luke heard a scream in his head, presuming it was Max's.

"Max, what's wrong?" Luke accidentally said out loud.

_Luke, don't talk out loud, if they know I'm communicating with you they'll kill you too. Keep running don't talk just listen. _Luke ran again to keep up with his friends, bit didn't talk, just thought.

**Luke POV**

_**Max what can people do to make you scream like that? **_I thought.

_They want me to tell them about you, all of you but I have no idea. I only met you for a second, I don't know any of you. _Max was making excuses in my ear, but I didn't need to hear them.

_**I thought you couldn't hear anything in the worst cube ever invented?**_

_They're speaking through like a system that goes straight into my ear, but I can't feel an earplug or anything and_

_**Stop panicking, or nothing will make sense. **_Max screamed again.

_**Max what's going on? **_I asked, thought, more seriously as I was worried for my friend.

_More people, they're putting more people inside me, and it hurts like,_

_**I don't wanna know. Hold on we'll find my mum and save you. I'm not leaving this building without you.**_

_Luke, promise me if I ask you, you'll do what I tell you to._

_**Sure.**_

_Say you promise._

_**I promise you Max. **_I didn't know what she was doing, and knew I would regret it later, but I felt it would put her at rest and I knew she would need some sort of reassurance, this was probably the most that had happened to her for months.

_Thank you Luke. Now run, run like you're life depends on it, because it does. _Luke sped up, almost catching his friends.

"What's going on Luke why do you keep stopping and talking to yourself?" Rani asked me.

"It's nothing, just run." I wasn't exactly going to tell my friends that I was hearing a voice inside my head, because knowing he Clyde he would make some sort of joke about taking me to a mental asylum, but I knew exactly who the voice in my head was and I knew Clyde, Maria and Rani imparticular would wonder why he trusted Max so quickly, but I knew why. I trusted her because I was almost exactly the same as her, I felt some sort of reassurance that I knew I wasn't the only having experienced one of the most chilling, and horrific experiences. But it hurt me to watch someone having to go through something more painful than what I went through, it hurt me more than it hurt Maria or Clyde. I don't really know why but we were still running,

_You're still running because you haven't realised you're not being followed anymore. _It was getting to be very useful having a voice inside my head, knowing everything that was going on around me. And I think (not out loud) that it gave Max's a sense of pride that she could help us, even though she was scared of what was going on around her.

"Guys we can stop, we're not being followed." I said, trying to get their attention.

"How do you know that?" Rani asked.

**Rani's POV**

I didn't know what was going on in Luke's head. I knew the girl in the cube could read minds and stuff but its not like she could project thoughts into someone else's mind, and why Luke if it was Luke, why wasn't she inside my head, or Clyde's head, or the Doctor's head I'm sure that's more interesting.

_No way Rani, you have theories! You think, you want to know more, you want to become as good as Sarah Jane. You believe that there is always hope and never failure and, _The Voice paused, as if trying to think of something else interesting about me.

_I just like your theories, and the way you think. _I didn't know who this voice was.

_**Who are you? **_I asked, thought, having no idea if thinking would work.

_I'm the girl in the cube._

_**Why are you talking to me?**_

_Because I can help you._

_**Why me?**_

_I'm talking to all of your friends. I'll help you get around and stay alive._

_**How do you know you're way around, you've been locked in that cube haven't you?**_

_I've only been in here a couple of weeks, before then I was strapped to a like surgery board and kept getting away, escaping, but they always caught me and brought me back so I was put into this stupid cube._

_**Ok, this is just weird, we need to find Sarah Jane.**_

_Find Sarah Jane, Rani, and leave as quickly as you can, because this place is dangerous._

_**Ok, thanks. **_I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't going to completely ignore her with the whole 'get Sarah Jane and get out' theory. It was a good idea. But I don't think anyone else would want to leave without trying to save the girl from the cube.

**Luke's POV**

I wanted to help Max but something told me she didn't want to put herself first, something told me she felt the same way as I did about myself, I put everyone else first. Even when I was dying from the rack weed, I could barely talk and I just said I was fine, but it wasn't about me, it was about the billions of people on Earth. But Max was one of those billions of people, I felt like I knew everything about her and wanted to be with her, but I knew nothing of her life, and right now she was unsure too. it was weird, I had never experienced this feeling before. She had been wearing exactly the same clothes as I had when I was 'created', the Bane said they would return, but I was sure they wouldn't try the same thing, as Sarah Jane made it go so wrong last time. we had slowed to a walk, we weren't being followed anymore.

_**Max, are we being followed?**_

_No but keep moving, I'll tell you if your being followed._

_**Thanks. **_I just thought I'd double check, I felt so guilty using her this way, but I couldn't save her if I was dead, could I?

"Guys, what are we going to do?" I asked.

**It seems like a mean place to end it doesn't it?**

**We haven't seen much of Sarah Jane but I'm bringing her back in the next chapter, its not like she's been killed or anything. How could I kill someone who names the TV Show? Ha-ha, lol.**

**Plz Review and subscribe!!!!!!!**


	3. We have a Species

**Chapter 3, We Have a Species**

**Thankx for reviewing guys, up to 4 now, wow (that's a lot 4 me, although one of my friends has 101 reviews but 38 chapters).**

**And, I don't know why but ff hasn't named the chapters like I thought it would so:**

**Chapter 1 = The Girl In The Alien, Unsmashable Cube  
Chapter 2 = Still Running**

**I do know Unsmashable isn't a word, but I have just invented it and personally I think it is a rather cool word. Ha-ha, lol.**

**From No One's POV (Well, you know what I mean)**

Sarah Jane was still in the director's office, doing a proper interview but getting no answers, only brief hints of alien people.

"Ok, this is just getting boring. I know you're an alien. Who and what are you?" Sarah Jane exploded, this man could put up a good act, but Sarah Jane could see right through this type of people.

"I can assure you I have no idea what you mean?" Mr Fosters voice went up in pitch at the end of his 'statement', making it sound more like a question. Sarah Jane was waiting for an answer, but her phone rang, it was Luke.

"Luke," Sarah Jane said, also making her statement sound like a question.

"Mum, where are you?" Luke sounded a little worried.

"Still in this interview, where are you?" Sarah Jane tried to sound as normal, especially with Mr Foster still in the room.

"We don't really know." Luke said. Hoping Max would help him out, she was probably listening. Sarah Jane heard a scream in her head.

"Luke did you hear that scream?" Sarah Jane wasn't sure if she had heard it out loud or in her mind.

"Yes, but only in my head. Its this girl, Max, I think the Bane are behind this, she was dressed like me and she was scared and she said they are putting more people into her and," Luke blabbered on at a million miles an hour, felling great now that he could finally talk to someone about having a voice in his head and tell someone about his theories of similarity between them.

"Luke stop! I'll be there soon and we can talk then. Love you." Sarah Jane said.

"Bye mum." Luke said excitedly, he was still on a high from even briefly explaining his theories.

"So, species?" Sarah Jane asked, turning back to Mr Foster, as if it was completely normal. Well, to her it was. After a long silence and a staring contest Mr Foster weakened and revealed his secrets.

"Bane, your Son was correct. Sarah Jane Smith, a well recognised name, obviously."

"The bane said they would return, but you were not one of them. Why don't you just walk away while you can, before this gets too big?" Sarah Jane always gave the aliens a chance.

"Because I don't want to stop, I want to get my mothers revenge." Mr Foster was getting angry.

"Your mother?" Sarah Jane was now confused.

"Ms Wormwood to you, thank you very much." Mr Foster sounded pleased that his plan was going under way.

"So you're a horrendous, monster, who wants to make the population of Earth into horrendous monsters too?" Sarah Jane thought she knew what was going on.

"Nope, and Sarah Jane Smith, I am not stupid enough to tell you what my plan is, I recommend you leave before I have to call security to forcibly remove you." Mr Foster tried to sound threatening.

"I wasn't going to say, I have my story. Imagine the headlines; 'Alien Maniac Plans to Murder Innocents.'"

"Publish your story, no one will believe you." Mr Foster said to Sarah Jane's back, she had walked out, and was dialling Luke.

**Sarah Jane's POV**

"Mum," I heard Luke's voice and felt reassurance that the Doctor was keeping him safe, as his life was often at risk.

"Luke, you were right it was the Bane again." I said, knowing he would feel pleasure in being right.

"I thought it would be." Luke sounded proud of himself.

"What was going on with the voice inside our heads? You said there was a girl, in the situation you were in." I wanted answers.

"There was a girl Max, and she has powers, like super hero really but yeah what ever, she can read peoples minds and can put her, erm, Voice into people's minds." Luke sounded mad.

"I heard that!" I heard Rani's voice in the background **(Not in her head, lol)**

"Can we talk later? That girl has extraordinary powers, which we can talk about later. Where are you?" I asked.

**Luke's POV ****(soz bout the POV change so soon I wanted to do this from Luke's POV, won't be very long)**

"Erm," this was one of those times where I really needed a Voice in my head.

_Luke, don't rely on me, and your in Sector 13, that explains the big words saying 'Sector 13'._

_**Sorry, any chance you could give my mum directions?**_

_Not a problem, where she is not far from where you are._

_**Thanks, Max. **_I don't know what she did then, but I said goodbye to Mum and waited.

5 minutes later I heard mum's voice from behind me.

**Sarah Jane's POV**

I finished my conversation with Luke abruptly and heard this girl's Voice in my head. I was unsure whether I could trust her, I had no idea who she was. And considering the amount of tight corners and narrow little back corridors, I had reasons to be cautious with her. But surprisingly (well for me anyway) I was reunited with my young and (very, very, very, very, very) old friends.

"Sarah Jane," I was attacked by running children after Rani noticed I was there.

_**Thank you. **_I 'thought', to the girl, Max I think her name was.

_Yep, that's my name. Well not my real name but yeah. _I had to stop thinking like that.

"They changed your name?" I didn't mean to speak out loud.

"You get used to it eventually." Luke said, he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking too, and it looked like he had made friends with this girl, I didn't know if they had ever physically met.

"Sorry." I apologised. I hoped Luke was right, this was strange.

_**They changed your name?**_

_Yes, well no, I had my library card on me and it had been raining and got smudged so they determined it wrong. I like this name and respond to it, so yeah._

_**What is your real name? And is it just Max or is it shortened from something?**_

_Matilda Bird. And its Maxina, they got the surname right._

"Mum?" I heard Luke's voice, our loud, and was dragged back into the real world.

"Yes, sorry, erm, plan, yes, I don't do plans." I was blabbering on.

"We said nothing about a plan, but we need to know what's going on here alien plan wise?" The Doctor said, the kids seemed shocked he said anything, as if he hadn't spoken for a while. He was probably thinking, figuring it all out.

"So, we have a species, Bane." I said, just gathering information, although it did sound a lot like stating the obvious.

"They said they'd come back, now they have." Maria hadn't talking for a while either, maybe she'd learnt some new skills from the government in America.

"Max said something about Ood. What are Ood?" Luke was confused, even now, so many years after his creations, so many things are still brand new to him.

"Ood are a working species, often used as slaves, normally when involved in a situation like this, being sold to other aliens. Earth is going to become a big shopping centre for Ood. I'm guessing the iBane contains some sort of substance to turn people into Ood, then sell them in mass production." The Doctor had definitely figured it all out.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, now sounded like a good time to have a plan.

"What we always do, walk in there, no guns blazing, without a plan," The Doctor paused, I knew what was coming but the kids didn't, and they seemed engaged by the Doctor's knowledge.

"And give them a chance." He finished.

"Not all of us should go, half should go and approach directly, and some should use the knowledge we already have to try and stop them." Maria had been thinking too.

"Maria have I ever mentioned, you are amazing." I said, I was honestly impressed with her new found skills.

**Rani's POV**

Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, its all you ever hear around here now. I honestly hoped she wasn't staying, not that I would tell the others, they all loved her to bits and I felt completely pushed out of little circle of people. I know it sounds childish, and like I'm in nursery, but it is how I feel. Although Maria did have more skills and knowledge than I did, she also had the advantage of working with the American government, I didn't, and she'd been doing it way longer than me, I haven't known Luke and Clyde that long to be perfectly honest and she's had way more experience than me.

But I don't need to give excuses, I know I'm good, and I know I have a lot more to learn, but I'm not that far behind I swear.

Clyde came over, I was in a bad mood, and did not want sympathy, not that I would get it, it was Clyde I was talking too.

"So, I see that little green monster coming out here." Clyde said, he loved teasing me, and Luke, and everyone for that matter.

"I'm not jealous." The way I said that did not help my cause. Maria was off blabbering away to Sarah Jane and the Doctor (bleugh, pretend I didn't say that), Luke noticed me and Clyde talking and came over.

"Rani, we can understand if you're a little jealous of Maria." I glared at him.

"Which you obviously aren't." I could swear Luke honestly seemed scared of me sometimes, I like having that power, mwahahaha **(sarcasm people, I could imagine Rani saying that though)**.Clyde seemed to want to say something.

"Rani we know Maria's kinda pushing you out a bit, but she's really nice once you get to know her, she probably feels like you've replaced her too. You just need to talk to her." I was surprised that had come from Clyde.

"Clyde since when have you been so deep?" I wasn't afraid to tell him of my surprise. At this point I was still kind of milking the fact he noticed I was feeling left out.

"As I say, a lot, I am a man of many talents." Clyde went back into teasing, modest mode.

"What is it now, cooking, drawing and being deep. Wow." Luke was teasing him now, it was funny. We all burst out laughing, well Clyde wasn't at first but then he couldn't resist laughing with us. The others turned round and looked at us like we were mad, which we were I guess. Eventually we stopped laughing and split up to do Maria's plan. (I repeat bleugh) I went with the Doctor and Clyde to go confront the director, Sarah Jane, Luke and the American thing some people call Maria went to go do what they could, disable a few machines probably, which is why they had Luke. See I am clever, I'm not as stupid as Maria thinks I am.

**Clyde's POV**

So, this was going to be so boring, Maria and Luke get to go with Sarah Jane and blow some stuff up, while I had to go with the Doctor and Rani (not that that was a bad thing) to go and probably be threatened with some (awesome) alien gun in the face. But it was fun – ish. Approaching the directors office again was kind of scary, me and Rani hadn't faced the bane before and had no idea what they looked like. It was just Maria, Luke and Sarah Jane at that point. Poor Lukey-boy had only just been created, kinda freaky really. But anyway, the confrontation (big word, oh yeah) was going to be good, something tells me at first it would be all talking, probably by the Doctor, then I'll put my big mouth into the conversation, almost get everyone killed and then barely escape, as usual. Maybe I'd keep my big mouth shut today, a challenge in itself. The Doctor didn't look like he knew how to knock, and the office had changed a little since we were last there. Last time it had been open, decorated with the fizzy pop colours, now it was all metal-ised and full of machinery. This is where Luke, Maria and Sarah Jane should be. The director turned round,

"Doctor, I know it would come that we talked, face to face."

**Soz for all the POV changes, I imagined bits of it from someone else's POV when I wasn't doing that already, I know that really didn't make sense but yeah, sozzy for the POV changes.**

**Plz subscribe and reviews!!!! And read the upcoming chapters.**

**Xx~SoapieBuckett009~xX (that's not my real name btw, I'm not quite **_**that **_**delusional.**

**Xx~Sophie~xX ta-da**

**(I look like I'm talking to myself now, well I am, I feel like such a loony)**


	4. In Flesh, Outside the Glass

**Hey guys!!! Here's chapter 4, hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah Jane adventures! (althought it would be immense to own Tommy knight *****drool***

**Still Clyde's POV**

"So you know who I am?" The Doctor said, using his serious, threatening, very slightly scary voice.

"Doctor, it is unlikely that there is 1 species in the whole universe that doesn't know who you are." Mr Foster replied.

"Well right now, I don't care. You have a plan to murder, millions, no billions of people, and you seem perfectly alright with it. Why?" the Doctor wasn't going to leave this room without answers.

"Well as you know my plan, and I have no intentions of leaving you alive much longer. Profit, Doctor, profit." Mr Foster liked the idea of killing the inter-galaxy famous Doctor.

"So, you turn the planet into Ood and sell them all, just to make a profit?" I asked, my big mouth would just not stay shut.

"No Clyde there's more to it than that." The Doctor said, barring my way any closer to the guy, thing, whatever it was.

"Really? And what would that be then?" Mr Foster seemed just as confused as I was.

"There must be a reason for you doing all this. You could de-activate the iBane, leave this planet, act like nothing ever happened." The Doctor tried to make it sound appealing, I'm sure to a evil, kill the world, rampaging alien wouldn't listen the way we humans do.

"My mother is the reason Doctor and I have no intention of stopping now. My archetype is almost complete, my plan is close to coming into action, and you are close to being dead. Any last words?" Mr Foster asked nicely, not that he was going to get a nice answer.

"You will not be stopped, we have more people than just us." The Doctor said, he definitely didn't sound nice.

"Sarah Jane will also be killed in the near future." Mr Foster sounded like he had completed world domination, or extermination to quote the Daleks (I haven't met them, but on the days we have nothing to do, Sarah Jane tells us of her adventures).

"We have more people than that!" the Doctor said confidently.

"Who?" Mr Foster was so stupid, did he honestly expect the Doctor to tell him?

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you? To endanger those peoples lives?." He paused, very dramatic.

"To let you kill them?" The Doctor sounded deep. Rani stood there like a scared mouse deprived of its cheese.

"Fair enough. I have my own methods." Mr Foster said with a sly smile, something tells me it involved the genetically enhanced girl, that sounded impressive. Big word!!!!!! **(lol, can't u just imagine Clyde saying that?!?!?!?! xxx)** I was right, for a change. I went and stood by Rani, in protection. The girl looked batter and bruised, but reliable, I didn't think it was in her nature to betray people, and I was sure Luke had made a promise to save her.

_**Please, don't let them hurt us, Rani, just save Rani.**_

_Clyde, I have no intention of any of you being harmed. Not all my powers, are good._

_**What do you mean?**_

_Just wait and see, but when I tell you run._

_**Run?**_

_Like you've never run before._

_**Have you told the others this?**_

_No, I'm leaving it to you Clyde._

_**Why me?**_

_I believe you can do it, you're not as useless as everyone thinks. And you'd do almost anything to save your friends and loved ones._

_**Loved ones?**_

_I don't ignore the things you think about Rani._

_**Will you use this against me?**_

_I highly doubt we'll meet again Clyde, not after what I'm going to do for you, _She was cut off by the director asking her a direct question.

"Max, dear, please tell me who the Doctor is friends with." Mr Foster asked sweetly. Max looked scared and fragile, but Mr Foster was holding her by her clothes on the back of her neck, easily being able to strangle her.

"Well there's, Rani, Clyde, Luke, Sarah Jane and he's just met Maria too." Max said timidly, she got roughly hit on the back of the head, knocking her to the floor. She looked up at me. I tried to apologise through my eyes and I got a very discreet smile from her, knowing she had interpreted my actions correctly (that sounded clever).

"Yes I know that, who else?" Mr Foster asked.

"I already told you I would not help you kill this planet." Max resisted, I was amazed at her will power.

"You will do as I say, now what contacts does he have?" Mr Foster was getting angry. Max said nothing.

"I was hoping not to resort to this." Mr Foster pulled a gun out, no one had noticed he had one.

"Foster, put the gun down, I'll tell you just put the gun down." The Doctor got protective, no longer scary, not that I was scared.

**Rani's POV**

Max was amazing, she was taking so much for us, strangers she barely knew, wow.

"Doctor I have no intention of putting this gun down. Do you honestly think I believe you?" Mr Foster did not loose eye contact with Max. Max closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Mr Foster and his guards (that we hadn't noticed before) all doubled over and cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you, run!" Max replied. I didn't turn.

"Come with us!" The Doctor said, shouting over the screaming of the aliens.

"No, just go." Max was determined. Her eyes were still closed, with concentration.

"We're no leaving without you!" Clyde said. Max's concentration was broken and the director and guards were all over us. The Doctor grabbed mine and Clyde's arms and led us away, we ran, Clyde and I were looking back over our shoulders, hoping for Max to follow us.

_I'm going back in the Cube, find Luke, Sarah Jane, don't wait for me._

_**We're not leaving without you. **_I heard Clyde's thoughts in my head.

_You have to._

_**No we don't. **_Clyde, again.

_I'm going to die Clyde, this is my final day._

**I know I'm being evil leaving it there but I wanted to end the chapter there, cliff hanger. That also explains why its so short.**

**Sozzy! Please comment and review! Any idea's or improvements would be taken into consideration and most probably used (its not coz I don't have idea's, I just want to know what the public want)**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	5. So We Don't Have a Plan?

**Hello all my beautiful readers!!!!!!!!! I've not got much to say to be honest, so here's chapter 5**

**Still Rani's POV**

_I'm going to die Clyde, this is my final day_

Me and Clydeboth stopped suddenly, then realised the Doctor was still running we carried on. Max didn't say anything else, me and Clyde were stunned into silence. We carried on running. I didn't know how but she had projected Clyde's thoughts into my head to, I really hoped she on her side because she would be practically unstoppable if she turned to the dark side.  
"Where will Sarah Jane and Luke be?" I asked.  
"And Maria!" Clyde added. He knew I would 'forget' her, as I had never met her. But anyway.

"Luke will have wanted to go back and save Max." the Doctor stated. We slowed down, he turned towards us.

"But we were just with her." Clyde commented.

"If we're lucky they will have got there after she was taken, but if we're not so lucky," The Doctor drifted off.

"If we're not so lucky?" Clyde asked.

"They will have all been taken and are probably dead by now." I said, I'm sure Clyde wasn't that stupid. As if on cue, my phone rang, it was Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane, where are you?" I asked.

"We're in the room with the Cube thing."

"Luke made you go didn't he?" I felt clever knowing why they were there and what they were doing.

"Yes." Sarah Jane sounded surprised.

"The girl wasn't in the Cube was she?" I asked.

"No." Sarah Jane sounded surprised, again.

"And Luke's panicking isn't he?" I sounded way to full of my self.

"Yes." Sarah Jane was just plain confused now.

"Can I talk to him please?" I asked.

"Of course." She sounded normal again now.

"Rani," Luke said.

"Luke, we know where Max is, but you have to get out of there first." I tried to sound urgent.

"Tell me where she is?" Luke sounded demanding.

"Get out of there and I'll tell you." He did as I said I heard muffled voices in the background.

"Keep moving, Max was being used against us," I started.

"She wouldn't betray us." Luke honestly believed that.

"I wasn't finished, she was being used against us, but she didn't betray us. She saved us, we would be dead now if it wasn't for her." I tried to get Luke to stop talking for just one minute so I could finish our story.

"And you wanted us to get out of her room so we wouldn't get caught when she was put back in the Cube." Luke was figuring it out.

"You've got it." I told him.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Tell them we'll meet them at the TARDIS." The Doctor whispered to me.

"The Doctor says we'll meet you at the TARDIS." I told Luke.

"We're not leaving without Max." Luke was really attached to this girl. The Doctor grabbed the phone, he obviously heard what Luke had said.

"Luke do you honestly think I would leave her? We will come back." the Doctor sounded persuading. He waited for a reply.

"Ok." The Doctor said. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked.

"We're going to go and come back with some sort of plan." The Doctor sounded very sure of

himself. We didn't run just kind of, speed walked. But we were meeting Sarah Jane, Luke and Maria at the TARDIS in minutes. I hadn't heard much of Max lately. Clyde went off to talk to Maria, I just kind of stood around, waiting for the Doctor to find the guy somewhere in his pockets. He did forget to mention to us that he bought this coat in the future because it was the coat with the most recorder pockets in history.

**Luke's POV**

It was kind of awkward for me and Clyde, we both knew Maria, and Rani but they didn't know each other, and talking to Maria, I got the distinct impression that she didn't like Rani that much…

…or at all. But seeing Rani all on her own and watching Maria get her way with us, without even saying anything. I'm sure she didn't mean it intentionally, but I didn't like seeing Rani feeling so lonely and left out.

"Hi Rani." I didn't know what to say, we just kind of stood there, Rani looked kind of unconfident now that Maria was here, her arms were folded over her stomach and her eye line was always lowered, and looking at the floor.

"Hi." She didn't even sound like the Rani I knew. I was surprised when it was Rani who asked the next question.

"Have you heard much from Max?"

"No, she's been quiet since she came out the Cube." I couldn't really think of anything else to say. Rani was getting more talkative though.

"Maybe its because she's in pain or something?" she was getting into this, being detective-y was her type of thing.

"Maybe. I can try talking to her but I don't think it will do anything." I said.

_**Max? Are you there? Are you ok? I feel like such an idiot doing this.**_

_You sound like one too._

_**Max! You're alright!**_

_Not really, but I'm fine._

_**What happened with Rani and Clyde?**_

_Frosty flakes couldn't get the information he wanted so used me to find out, but there was no way I would betray the only people who could help me, so I used a not so nice talent of mine to hurt the bad guys while the Doctor, Rani and Clyde could get out. _

_**Why didn't you escape with them?**_

_Because if I broke my concentration, frosty flakes could have got your friends. When he could get them he got me._

_**What did he do to you?**_

_More people. While all this is going on people are still taking the tour. They're all being scanned, then fed through to me._

_**How many people do you have inside you? I got 10,000 so that boosts you up a lot automatically.**_

_Including your 10,000 I have 999,000._

_**You have almost a million people inside you?**_

_By the end of today, it will be._

_**1,000 people will visit this factory by the end of the day?**_

_No, they have factories all over the country. But this the only doing bad stuff, I can assure you._

"Luke open your eyes, come get in the TARDIS." The Doctor called to me. I didn't realise my eyes were shut as I 'thought' to Max.

_**Can I still talk to you when we leave the factory?**_

_I don't know. _Max sounded unsure of herself.

_**Lets find out! **_I tried to sound positive as I entered the TARDIS but it didn't feel right leaving a defenceless 14 year old. Well I say defenceless, I mean lethal but nice, and knows right from wrong.

We were back at the house and sitting silently in the attic, the Doctor looked like he was thinking but didn't sprout any pockets of knowledge. After sitting in what felt like years of silence, I had to break it, Max could be in immense pain now and I couldn't hear her, or help her.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here waiting for the world to blow up." I wanted to help. I had never felt this emotion before, it was like aggression, and happiness, and mushy, lovey dovey stuff all squashed into one boy (that's me by the way).

"Luke, I swear you like this girl a little too much." Sarah Jane was teasing me.

"Yeah Luke-y boy, woop, woop." Clyde always loved teasing me. My head was in my hands, I could tell where this was going.

"Look, maybe I do like her. Because she is the only person I have ever met that is remotely like me, she knows what it likes to feel confused, and have others know more about you and the world. And we're sitting here, doing nothing." I gave my reasons and I had no intention of changing them to get the others to pay some attention to me, which they only seem to do when they need me to disable some sort of big machine. Whether it be a Matter Compressor or whatever, at this point I was ready to pull the TARDIS to bits.

"Come on then, we have a planet and Luke's love life to save." The Doctor said briskly.

"No don't tell her, she doesn't even know what I look like and," I protested.

"Luke, you're so easy to wind up." Mum said. I wasn't completely sure what this phrase meant but I know Clyde does a lot of it, especially with teachers at school, then they just blow and give him detentions left, right and centre. Its amusing to watch.

We all followed the Doctor into the TARDIS and were back at the Fizzy Pop factory in minutes. I was going to have to mention to Mum about getting one of these, there were so much bigger than the car and a lot faster too.

*awkward silence*

I'm kidding. But we all loaded in and waited for the rough journey to start. Clyde seemed to have gotten over his 'time and space' travel sickness, which I was happy about because he loved doing this type of thing and when he is trying to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach, then its not much fun for him, not much fun for the rest of us either but yeah you get the picture. I hadn't heard anything from Max recently, and before anyone says it, I am NOT in love with her, she's a great friend, but I have my eye on someone else…..ok I don't I just thought it would sound dramatic.

We were back in the Fizzy Pop factory, the Doctor was leading the way, as usual. I didn't really know what I was doing, and I wasn't completely sure if he did either. Mum didn't like it when she was completely in the dark, and wasn't going to let the Doctor completely take over now that he was here.

"Look, we've been walking round for ages, lets split up and call each other when we find the girl or the director or whatever?" Mum asked.

"No, we're almost there, I know." The Doctor was still looking for some sort of landmark.

"Do you even know what this guy is planning?" Clyde asked the Doctor. We were all kind of ganging up on him. I just blended into the background with Rani, I knew she felt terribly self conscious and left out with Maria here. At first she was purely guilty of Maria, as Clyde and I were just excited to see her again, we hadn't seen her face to face since she left 3 years ago **(I wasn't sure how long ago it is exactly so just guessed, 3 sounded good)**, and webcam doesn't count. But Clyde was still ecstatic about seeing Maria and I could swear he had eaten something sugary for breakfast, coz he would have noticed Rani feeling so left out, but he was chatting away with Maria, like, non stop. It was weird.

"He's turning the population of your planet into Ood, then selling the Ood to other alien species." The Doctor said confidently, a bit aggressively and right up in Clyde's face.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Rani asked. Speaking up for one of the first times today.

"We're going to find this Max girl, set her free, then get rid of the alien substance in the drink before Mr Foster can turn people into servants, of the alien kind." The Doctor said, avoid making eye contact with me when he was talking about Max. But I didn't care, we were going to save Max… but then what? She'll go home to her parents down Bannerman Road and we'll never see her again. I don't know, but we were saving her, and that was the important thing.

_Do you remember your promise?_

_**I promised to do what you asked me.**_

_Ok_

_**What?**_

_I just wanted to check you remembered._

_**Unfortunately I can't really forget.**_

_*laugh* _**(Soz, I didn't know how to show Max laughing)**

_**We're going to save you Max, we're going to get you out of here.**_

_Which brings me back to the promise._

_**Huh? **_

_I doesn't matter, just make the Earth your priority._

**So what d'ya think? I know its quite long and another cliff hanger, but it gets more engages people, and so on, fellow fanfic writers will understand, but thankies for reading all of this chapter!**

**And sozzy that the chapters are slowing up, I have way more homework to do and a ballet exam tonight so yeah.**

**I just want to wish good luck to my bezzie Zia!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll do amazing!**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	6. Two GroupsStill Not Much of a Plan

**Hey guys, I've not got much to say other than sorry chapters have been so slow, I try to aim for 2,000+ words so it takes like 3 or 4 days to publish new chapters, sorry!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA (well no freakin der!)**

**The Doctor's POV**

I had never met a bunch of kids like the ones I was with now, they were phenomenally talented, and weren't scared to do what they know was right, and they took the whole aliens thing in their strides. And this Max, bird girl, I still had the biography that Clyde printed out in my pocket. I wanted a chance to sit down and read it, but not got much time to sit down and read a piece of paper so I'd sorted my priorities out; mind reading kid that saved our lives first, then the rest of planet Earth, then read the piece of paper.

_Save the world first, it'll last longer than me in the long run._

_**Max is it, I was wondering when you'd explore my head.**_

_Ta da!_

_**Thanks for earlier by the way.**_

_Not a problem, I told frosty flakes that I would not do his dirty work. If he needs to use me he's obviously not very good at his chosen career and should've paid more attention in school._

_**Frosty flakes?**_

_Mr Foster, frosty flakes suits him better and winds him up, all good from my side of things._

_**Except when he puts you through excruciating pain.**_

_Its all part of the job, genetically enhanced mind reading, flying teenage kid, generally wanted by bad people to do bad things to good people. I'm not prepared to do that and I am prepared to go through all the downsides to do it._

_**So you saved us, and what's your next plan genius?**_

_Help you save the world._

_**It would be easier to set you free and then save the world that way.**_

_Yes but that would out you at more risk._

_**I'm unimportant.**_

_You're not and,_

_**What?**_

_I meant you collectively. There are 5 people with you, 4 of them children, with parents._

_**Yes but those children are older than you.**_

_Doctor, I don't want to sound all fortune-cookie-y but you have a choice to make, the 6 and a half billion people that make up Earth, or the one child that would be better off dead that makes up me?_

_**Erm, well…**_

_No pressure, but I know what I would pick._

_**And what would that be Miss Fortune Cookie?**_

_Hard choice, but majority vote. I'd save 6 and a half billion people than one insignificant, better off dead teenager._

_**You're not insignificant and I can honestly say you are quite valuable alive.**_

_Exactly, and the more people want my value the more likely I am to get in the middle of an international war with the Chinese and the American's and the Australians and,_

_**MAX!!!!! Shut up, you will not start an international war!!!**_

_Yes but,_

_**Max, optimistic not pessimistic!**_

_Anyway, you're going to wrong way to Frosty's office._

_**I know that, but we're not going to him.**_

_You should, because I know how to manipulate him to get the answers you want, and I can help Luke disable the iBane in the Fizzy Pop._

_**Then what? The building goes up in flames and you're left stranded in an impenetrable box.**_

_Yes, impenetrable box that will not be affected by flame or big booms going off. I can feel nothing from inside it._

_**Ok, then, Miss Fortune Cookie, what do we do know.**_

_Well, first things first, turn around and go talk to Frosty Flakes._

"Ok, we need to turn around." I said, I felt completely unsure of what I was about to say, but I couldn't exactly doubt Max, considering all the things she'd done for us.

"Why? What are we doing now?" Sarah Jane sounded completely surprised, as if she had just got to grips with my original plan.

"We're going to go to frosty, I mean Foster's office and confront him." I said, I was still unsure of the words I spoke.

"Why? And we only know the basics of his plan, we don't know how he's doing it or," Sarah Jane protested.

"Sarah Jane, I have a teenagers Voice in my head telling me what I should do." I started.

"She's using you like a puppet?" I now realised the madness in my words and the truth in Sarah Jane's.

"No, I just,"

"Don't have a clue what you are doing? I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't actually the Doctor, just a fan." Sarah Jane was getting sick of me, I couldn't blame her really, I was relying on a 14 year old mutated kid with mind reading powers to give me a decent plan, I could have come up with one of my own.

"Sarah, I swear I am the Doctor." I sounded pleading, trying to get her trust. I was a new man and understood her cautiousness **(I don't know if that's a word but it sounds good so :-D)**.

"Don't call me Sarah!" She got aggressive with me. An awkward silence commenced and I could swear I saw tears in her eyes.

"If you're going to keep changing your plan, and what your doing then you can carry on alone." Sarah Jane turned around and rounded up the children. Luke looked almost guilty, as I knew he had been hearing Max in his head too.

_I can think to Sarah Jane if you want._

_**No, its fine, we'll meet up eventually. I'm still going with your plan by the way.**_

_Thanks._

_**Not a problem, can a count on your assistance?**_

_Without a doubt, if and when Sarah Jane gets me out of here I'll lead them straight to you._

_**Thank you.**_

_Doctor, what are you going to say to Frosty?_

_**I dunno, erm, pretty please don't kill the population of planet Earth? **_I thought sarcastically. Max laughed, I wasn't sure but it sounded like it was out loud. I looked to my left, I hadn't realised how far I had walked, through a circular window about ¾ of the way up the side of the door was a small circular window that I could see clearly through, Max didn't look as though she had moved since we first found her, although she was now smiling, it was hard to believe that I had watched her save our lives since then, I had seen her on both sides of the glass. I searched the room, no one was in there other than her. Sarah Jane didn't have a clue where she was going and I'm pretty sure Max couldn't help both of us at the same time.

_Doctor, I can help both of you its not hard. I've already talked to Luke today, she's asked all her questions._

_**Luke?**_

_He's my friend. When you were exploring the Cube room, Luke was sitting there talking to me. I've been talking to Luke a lot._

_**Why Luke?**_

_Because he knows what I'm feeling, he knows what its like to wake up and not know who or what you are._

_**You look human.**_

_Yeah, as normal as a human could be with wings and being able to talk to people without opening her mouth._

_**What do the wings look like?**_

_I don't know you tell me. _

Max moved in the Cube for the first time, she couldn't stand up and she could barely kneel, but she stretched her wings out of two slits created in the back of her shirt. There was no way she could extend her wings fully, her wing span was a little bit longer than 4 feet. But I could see the basic colour and the phenomenal power behind them. They were white with tinges of light purple and pale pink, very girly wings. Tinges as in how the sky has tinges of pink in the sunset and purple in the sunrise. In the right light, type of thing.

Moving on from her room, I continued to the office of doom.

_**So, why so pessimist Max?**_

_I'm not, I'm just being realistic. I know my life was going to end soon when I was put in this box._

_**You came out and went back in again alive.**_

_Yes, but for bad reasons._

_**How long have you been in that Cube?**_

_Months, my parents were mourning my death, and still are, its been too long._

_**It won't be much longer.**_

**Luke's POV**__

I felt guilty having to leave the Doctor behind, considering I had been listening to Max as well, but I know that we will meet again. We would save Max, while he was approaching Mr Foster (also known as Frosty Flakes) and we would co-operate (probably using Max) and save the planet as a untied team once again.

But for now we were separate, and we had to live with that. I knew Max was helping the Doctor therefore I would not hear much of her. I had 5 other members to my team and we would have to get on and get on with if we were going to save the world from becoming slaves, and not human ones.

It took us a while to find Max's room, she was alone, and sitting back in her corner. I felt another surge of unrecognisable feelings, I really hoped Max wasn't reading my thoughts as they were rather embarrassing and revealing, and I hated to admit it, but I was starting to realise what this emotion was…..

Sarah Jane interrupted my thoughts by telling me that if I wanted to help Max, it would probably help a bit more if I went through the door not staring through a window in it. I then realised I shouldn't let my mind wonder while someone's life was at risk, then the whole planet was at risk.

I opened the door and saw Max sit up, if that's what you could call it and open her wings as far as a 4 foot Cube would let her. I noticed another door with a small window in I saw the Doctor peering in, I met his gaze, he nodded, acknowledging that he had seen me and walked away. I was glad Mum hadn't seen, she was still a bit heated from the fight with him. I went and sat next to Max in the Cube like I had before, placing my hand next to where her head was.  
"Hello Luke." She thought.

_**Hello Max.**_

"Luke, I'm talking out loud." Max said.

"Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Its good to finally meet you Max." Mum said, obviously not as annoyed as she was previously.

"You too Sarah Jane. If staring into pitch darkness and only being able to know what you're saying through you're thoughts counts as finally meeting someone." Max said, she was high on the sarcasm. Clyde laughed. Rani, Sarah Jane and I looked at him.

"It was funny, with the sarcasm," Clyde said, he stopped laughing and talking as Sarah Jane glared at him, with her steely glare that could get anyone to do almost anything she wanted them too. I'd got that glare a lot when I was told to tidy my room.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Sarah Jane said. **(I wrote this line while watching X Factor)**

"Luke do you have any idea how to open this thing, it looks totally impenetrable." Rani asked me.

"I have no idea!" I honestly said.

_**Any idea's Max? **_I thought.

"Max, do you know how they got you out before?" Clyde asked.

"Erm, well, I might, have been asleep, at that point?" Max said, she knew it was true but she said it like it was a question.

"Asleep? You could have been released and this would have been all over and you were asleep?" Clyde asked, sounding appalled.

"I may be genetically enhanced but I still need sleep!" Max made excuses.

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere by arguing." I said, we needed to hurry, I had a hunch we were on a timer, and we didn't know how many ticks were left. Clyde had spotted something on the back of the door, and something told me it wouldn't be good…

… Clyde had found an axe!!!!!!!!!!

"The Doctor said you can't smash it, but I'm not completely sure I believe him." Clyde gave us his reason, I still thought it was dangerous to let him anywhere near anything sharp or could backfire and 'accidentally' kill him. But I couldn't get there fast enough to stop him. but as he brought the axe down on the apparent glass Cube, no one knew what would happen…

**Thankies for reading guys!**

**I know the Doctor sounds nothing like David Tennant but this is kinda set when Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani are all older, therefore in a couple of years and the Doctor is changing at the end of this year so I am making the Doctor Matt Smith not David Tennant, and no one knows what type of Doctor he is going to be, so in a way I have created my own character, ish.**

**Thankies again,**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	7. Confrontation

**Hey people's!!!!!!!!!  
I don't think I'm getting many readers so if those people that are reading could tell others peepz that would be great, thankies!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah Jane Adventures (surprisingly enough)**

**Luke's POV**

Turns out the Doctor was wrong. As Clyde brought the axe down heavily on the glass, it shattered into tiny shards that went everywhere. Max protected her head as most of the shard went in her direction. She looked up and realised she was free, I saw a beaming smile across her face. Then something happened that no one expected. The remaining parts of the glass cube reformed and recreated the darkness Max was once in.

"No!" I shouted, I was sick of things happening to get in the way. as the Cube quickly reformed, Clyde looked hopefully.

"I could smash it again." He asked. Sarah Jane gave him another glare.

"We hesitated. If we have a little speed, then," Clyde suggested.

"Actually I can see the logic. And Sarah Jane the sonic lipstick could do something." Maria said. She hadn't said anything for a while.

"Actually, that would make sense." Mum was warming to the idea.

"So, I smash, you, erm, sonic lipstick, and Max you need to get out as soon as we tell you to ok?" Clyde raised his voice when he was talking to Max.

"Clyde, I may not be able to hear anything but I still know what your saying." Max protested.

"Oh, but anyway, you need to be quick on the getting out before the glass comes back to get you." Clyde said, suddenly taking charge of the situation.

"Got it." Max told us. I knew she couldn't see to the end of her nose but she gave us a thumbs up anyway. She got up off her bum and rested on the balls of her feet, crouching in a 4 foot Cube for someone a little of 6 foot was hard (I didn't know how tall she was but it wasn't hard to make a guess). Clyde brought the axe down heavily on the Cube, using even more force than he had before. Mum used the sonic lipstick to do something, none of us where sure what. Turns out it blew the whole Cube up.

"Max!" Mum screamed. I knew she would completely blame herself and wouldn't let any of us tell her that she is not to blame. But after the initial explosion and the flames and smoke had died down, I could see Max's huddled up figure. Surprisingly enough the Cube did not start rebuilding as it was completely blown to smithereens. I went over to Max and crouched down next to her, placing her hand on her back just below her neck between her shoulder blades. She looked up at me.

"Wow." She said, staring deep into my eyes with her light blue ones. I noticed for the first time how beautiful her eyes were, and how long her blond-brown hair was, it came easily halfway down her back when it wasn't tied back.

"Wow what?" I asked, not completely sure why she had wowed.

"Erm, I dunno. I guess I never thought I could get out of there and then you lot blew it to bits with lipstick." She sounded truly dumbfounded, and I can honestly say that she was amazed at what we could do. But then we all realised that while we were sitting there a load of alarms were going off and guards were trying to get through the door we had locked.

"Lets get out of here!" Maria exclaimed. We all went to the door I had seen the Doctor looking through and ran down the corridor. The light corridors were now dark and metallic with no hope of seeing outside light, just like Mr fosters office was now looking.

"Where are we going?" Rani asked.

"Follow me." Max declared. I didn't know what her plan was, but something tells me it incorporated the Doctor.

**Doctor's POV**

I wasn't rushing to get to Mr Foster's office. I wanted to give Max some time so I know I had a back up plan, but I knew she was behind me all the way. When I had seen Luke through the window in the door, I knew I had a chance of not getting to Mr Foster's before they did but I didn't want to take a risk of being caught and locked up and not being able to do anything. 5 minutes after seeing Luke talking to Max, I heard a loud explosion, and then sirens going off. I knew it was them so I started running so I could get to the directors office before someone caught me running and presumed it was my fault. I got to the office in minutes, knowing that they wouldn't be far behind.

"Foster," I confronted, getting his attention. He had been doing something on a big switch board, and I had no problem with stopping him doing it. I started to circle him, trying to get me between him and the board, which I reckoned was quite important, he fell through my trap, or away from it.

"Doctor." He replied to my earlier comment.

"I know what you're doing Foster." I said, trying to use a menacing tone.

"And you're going to stop me, blah, blah, blah. They all say the same thing Doctor, and it usually does work." Mr Foster said, Ialmost laughed but then anger surged through me and I was menacing again.

"And I'm not going to break that chain. I WILL stop you Foster, and you are not going to stop me." The Doctor protested.

"Yes, but I will forcibly break the chain Doctor. Starting with you." Mr Foster pulled a gun out his back pocket, I wasn't scared, regenerating wasn't an easy process but I'd live, I'm sure Sarah Jane would help me, maybe. But nevertheless I put my hands up to go with the whole human act. I remembered the sirens blaring and wondered where Sarah Jane had got to.

"I could kill you with one bullet Doctor. Do you want to die?" Foster threatened.

"Not particularly but I could live." I replied. **(did anyone see my little joke there?)**

"Ok, maybe it would be more than one bullet." Foster said, taking what I said the wrong way.

"No I mean I could literally live." I told him, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. It was fun teasing him.

_Call him Frosty Flakes if you really want to hit his final nerves._

_**Max! Where are you? Are you ok?**_

_I'm fine, a little battered from the Cube explosion as I'm sure you heard. I thought you might need more time so 'accidently' went the wrong way._

_**Thanks, helping anytime soon might help.**_

_I've got a plan, don't worry. _Max didn't elaborate in the slightest.

_**Do you want to tell me what it is.**_

_You'll see soon._

**Max's POV**

I was running again. If I told the Doctor what I was going to do, I knew somehow Foster would find out. I knew which door the Doctor had entered through and I was going to send Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani and Sarah Jane and I was going to go through a back door, experimenting with one of my skills, invisibility, and disable the circuit board somehow. I got to the door and saw the Doctor with his hands up a gun pointed at him through the little window.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go round the other way and attack from the other side." I stated.

"I'm coming with you." Luke protested.

"No, I have a specific plan and I need to go alone to make it work. Sarah Jane can you help the Doctor distract Foster?" I asked. She didn't seem best pleased but she nodded almost immediately.

"What should we do?" Maria asked, gesturing to Clyde, Rani and herself.

"Help Sarah Jane, or try to get as much information out of Foster as possible." I said, being the leader felt weird.

"And Luke is going with you!" I added hastily, trying to get Luke to go with him, I didn't know if I could make him invisible too.

"No I'm not. I'm good with circuit boards, I could help!" He protested, he was doing a lot of that.

"Please Luke, just go!" I asked, more pleading really.

"I can help! Please," Luke looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't help but let him come, I knew there was 10,000 people inside him, and at least one of those 10,000 had to be a technician. I nodded, I knew I was going to regret this. I nodded at Sarah Jane and she went in, using her sonic lipstick thing to unlocked the door. I gestured to Luke to tell him to follow me. We ran to the other door and were there in less than a minute. I told him my plan.

"Look, I was planning to use the whole invisibility thing I can do to get in undetected and disable the circuit board using telekinetic energy, I might be able to transmit that power onto you. Did you get all that?" I asked, I was going at rapid speed we didn't have much time.

"Erm," Luke replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." I answered, again, probably speaking to fast for anyone to understand me, but anyway. His sleeve was rolled up on his left arm, I touched the bare skin and concentrated solely on Luke not being visible, just to see if it worked. I opened my eyes, and saw it looked like I was touching thin air. Then I smiled.

"Max, has it worked?" Luke asked me. I laughed and took my hand off his arm. He remained invisible.

"I can still se myself Max," Luke pleaded. He thought I'd let go because it hadn't worked.

"Shame, no one else can." I said sarcastically.

"I'm invisible?" he asked.

"Yup. Now lets go." I closed my eyes and was invisible in seconds. I used my telekinetic powers to unlock the door, I became visible again just to tell Sarah Jane we were here, and then was invisible again. I didn't know how it worked but I could see Luke now that I was invisible, so as far as I was aware, we were all in the room, I took a second to listen to the conversation Sarah Jane, the Doctor and Frosty were having.

"What was she made for?" The Doctor asked.

"Are you going to sell her?" Sarah Jane asked behind us. I heard Luke tense at the thought of me being sold. It wasn't hard to tell they were talking about me, when he said 'she' and 'made' it kind of gave it away. But I continued with the telekinetic talent until I was sure everything was completely mucked up. But then Luke flicked a switch and I moved some wires and it went really wrong, a massive explosion sending both me and Luke flying (not literally, although I'd have to try my wings out sometime). I lost my concentration and me and Luke were both visible.

"Ah, well, that's not gone quite as well as I hoped it would." I stated I could see Luke, and I could also see Rani, Maria and Clyde's shock and amazement.

"What have you done?" Frosty asked, sounding like he was about to cry. Nothing he touched worked on his circuit board. I think we'd completely disabled everything with a big bang. I looked at Luke and smiled, and we exchanged hi-fives. Frosty turned round, tears in his eyes, I think all of us teenagers in the room were trying to suppress laughing. A tall, menacing, grown man, was crying? I heard Clyde trying not to laugh behind me and I was sure the girls were suppressing giggles too, but more successfully.

"Don't laugh! My mother was killed by you, Sarah Jane! I wanted to do something in her memory." He sobbed, Frosty Flakes wasn't a strong as I thought he was.

"Have a funeral then. Look Foster, personally I did not know your mother, but I am sure, if she had any kindness in her whatsoever she wouldn't want to see you doing this." I took a step forward, not getting too close because he could still change into an alien and kill me. It may have been funny to watch an old, *cough, cough* I mean scary, man cry, but it still hit a soft spot I had. I really didn't like my soft spot. He remained silent.

"Just leave this planet, don't make everyone Ood, you've made millions from just selling the drink, take that money and go. Be a good little bane boy!" I added the sarcastic comment on the end. I went over and tried to help him, feeling he was taking in my little words of wisdom (I don't have many so giving them back would have been nice of him). His sobs did not cease.

"Max, be careful." Sarah Jane sounded cautious. I looked up at her and showed her that I was being careful. While I lost concentration, the man I was trying to help, who I was seeing as weak and emotional, turned from human to alien, and pulled me about three feet in the air, by my neck.

**This is quite a long chapter, I know!!!!**

**I also know I'm getting slow at updating but we get loads of homework at the stupid grammar school and unfortunately (according to my mother) homework is priority so yeah thankies for reading guys!!!!!!!!**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	8. The Beginning of The End

**Hey peepz, next chapter might be the last one so I need reviews please!!!!!!!**

**Luke's POV**

Thoughts of pure dread were going through my head as I saw Foster turn into a Bane monster a lot quicker than usual and grabbed Max by her neck. Then he jabbed his, erm, 'tentacle', at me?!?!

"You, fix it!" he said in a raspy voice. I did nothing, I tried to compose myself and look menacing but not before he talked again.

"NOW!" He screamed.

"Take me, Max can fix it I can't!" I shouted back, I honestly had no idea. Max had moved things inside, I could probably do it but I couldn't watch Max die.

_But I can't watch you die. What about your mother? And Maria? She loves you Luke, I have nothing, you have everything and more to come, I'm dying today, I have been expecting it._

She may have wanted me to live but that didn't mean I was going to.

"Fine." The raspy voice of Mr Foster said.

"You, sort it out, or I will kill you." he threatened. Max pretended to do some stuff.

_Luke, I'm just messing this up even more. You need to get Sarah Jane, the Doctor, Maria, Clyde, Rani and yourself out of here._

_**Why?**_

_I've got a bomb and I'm going to set it off, killing Foster, and blowing up this stupid machine once and for all._

_**What about you?**_

_I might make it but it is more likely I won't._

_**But Max,**_

_Luke, the world is safer without me, just let me go._

I don't know why but I suddenly felt the urge to leave Max. I know that sounds horrible but it was more I trusted her. So I backed away slowly, getting the others to follow me. When we were out the door and in the TARDIS everyone was asking me questions.

"Luke why are we leaving Max behind?" Maria quizzed me.

"She told me to, I trust her she'll get out of there alive, I know she will." I started. The Doctor was flicking a load of switches and soon we all felt the now familiar feeling of being thrown around in a huge blue box and being somewhere else when we got out. Clyde was the first to stumble out and look at there surroundings.

"Why are we waiting out the front? A bombs about to go off!" Clyde started.

"I know, but it won't be that big and we can help Max if she survives." The Doctor stated. I think both of us had a soft spot for Max, it was reassuring that I knew it wasn't just me that worried about her.

"But I thought she was going down with the bomb?" Rani asked.

"She might but I think she's stronger than that." The Doctor didn't sound angry, just simply stating his opinion, not worried about the fact we might get blown up. We weren't expecting to be blown backwards by the force of the bomb. It wasn't a huge blow but it was bigger than we expected, and I knew that Max's life had ended there. I felt like I had just been punched in the chest, it hurt me to think the only person I ever had anything remotely in common with was suicidal and hated herself. The Doctor saw my down-hearted expression.

"Luke, I don't think she's dead." He said softly, but it still sounded wrong.

"Are you seeing the fire and the destruction I'm seeing?" I asked.

"Are you seeing the flying kid over there?" The Doctor said, pointing at something in the far distance in the sky. I looked at where he was pointing, sure enough, I saw a pair of powerful, white wings soaring through the air gradually getting closer to us. I think we were all mesmerised by the beauty of what we were seeing.

**Maria's POV**

I felt totally alone, but watching Max soar through the sky, watching he fly through the clouds with her beautiful wings. But watching her soar back down to the ground again was scary. She had been shot, I couldn't tell who by but I we all saw when the bullet impacted with her wing. She came tumbling down but trying desperately to get closer to us. I could see Luke's face dawning on devastation. Max was trying desperately to get closer to somewhere where she could land, but even from such a distance away from her I could tell she was in pain when she was about 200 meters away she became unconscious and fell with speed to the ground. I let go of Luke's hand, I didn't realise I had grabbed it, I felt my cheeks flush bright red. Luke was also embarrassed but then we heard Max hit the ground about 150 meters away. The Doctor ran off to catch up with her and the rest of us weren't far behind. He knelt down on the floor next to her, trying to find a pulse. She was semi conscious and her eyes were fluttering.

"Get her back to the TARDIS."

**Doctor's POV (soz Maria's was only short but I wanted to do this bit from the Doctor's POV)**

I grabbed Max under her arms and with help from the others, we half carried and she half stumbled back to the safety of the TARDIS. She wasn't completely unconscious, obviously or she wouldn't have been stumbling. Luke guided her to the only tattered seat in the TARDIS while I set her up for flight. Luke was a very clever boy, and he used his 10,000 person brain and started finding the sources of injury. One final flick of a switch that I didn't know the name of as I did fail my Time and Relative Dimensions in Space test but I knew what it did, don't underestimate me. I know everything.

The TARDIS shook into action. When I next opened the door we were in Sarah Jane's attic. Luke and Clyde were helping Max into the attic, Rani and Maria were avoiding each other and Sarah Jane was trying to clean up the attic, I don't think she wanted to make a bad impression on Max, not that she really cared anyway, I knew she was the shrug it off I don't want the attention sort of person, but she had a bullet whole in her wing (its not every day I get to say that) I'm not a genius on the whole vet thing but I have a rough idea, but not on wings this big. Max looked deathly pale and the wound in her wing looked clean and as if it had already started healing. I led Max to a stool in the middle of the floor and gave her a proper Doctor's examination.

"I never thought I'd see this road again." Max stated. She wasn't looking at me, she was staring out Sarah Jane's window.

"I never thought I'd see the sunlight again." Max added.

"You're safe now." Luke confirmed.

"I know, but its all over now isn't it?" She asked, kind of.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane inquired.

"I mean, this sounds like something you do quite privately, I've seen you turn people away, what makes me different." Max was in a depressing mood.

"Well, normal people don't have wings and can't read peoples thoughts, but,"

"Shut up Clyde." Rani told him.

"He has got a point though." Luke added, he'd been around Clyde too much. he suddenly looked very guilty as he realised the inconvenience of what he said. Sarah Jane leapt in to save the situation.

"Why don't we leave the Doctor in peace. I'll go start some dinner. Luke, help please." Sarah Jane tried to hint subtly but I didn't work very well.

"I'll stay here." Clyde stated.

"Oh no you won't." Rani intervened, pushing him through the door. Maria just followed like a little lost sheep. She had lost connection with her friends, and I think she felt a little intimidated by Rani. But yes, soon it was just me and Max in the room.

"Doctor, I don't know what to do." Max sounded very downhearted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I didn't know where she was getting to with this.

"I have 3 options; I go home and forget about all the aliens, I stay with Sarah Jane and fight aliens on Earth or I go with you and fight aliens all over the galaxy." She suggested, more asking the last bit.  
"You're not coming with me." I stated casually, continuing to look at her Wing, which was pretty much mending in front of my eyes.

"Ok, but I still don't know what to do. I'll still see Luke, Rani and Clyde at school and they'll go off and fight the aliens and I'll be left behind." Max honestly could not make up her mind.

"Go with them then. You're clever Max, and would be very useful to a team like theirs." I tried to go along with what she was saying.

"How do I tell my mum Doctor?" She asked me.

"I can honestly say I don't know." I admitted. She remained silent.

"Does she have to know?" I asked.

"I guess not. But she might find out about the wings." Max remarked sarcastically. I was no longer doing anything, we were just sitting talking.

"Just don't tell her until you think the time is right." I said.

**Max's POV**

When the time is right?

"Now who's being Miss Fortune Cookie?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" The Doctor said, trying not to laugh. I laughed too.

"When do I know what the right time is though?" I asked, almost begging.

"You…you'll just know." the Doctor didn't sound like he knew either.

"Thanks, that's productive." I said, sarcasm was my way out of situations, and it got some laughs, when you're me making people laugh at school is the highlight of your day, it saves me getting my butt shoved in a bin.

"Oh, damn it look at the time, I've got to go, there's a big bomb about to go off in the middle of a black whole in the centre of a time wave, I go into the centre of the black hole, far enough away from the bomb and ride the time wave out to anytime in history, the future, or maybe even right now, but you never know." The Doctor spoke as if he was in a daze. We were both standing. His green eyes seeped into mine **(I have to make up his eye colour because the Doctor is regenerating in the Christmas special 09 Merry Christmas by the way peoples)**. It didn't sound like he was trying to tease me about not being allowed to come, but then again…

"Are you asked me to come with you?" I asked, baffled, amazed that he had changed his mind.

"Well, in the time we've talked, it sounds like you're as confused about life on this planet as I am, and I always need someone on my travels." He paused, he fascinated me, and he was one of the few people that was actually taller than me (you don't know how hard it is being 14 and 5ft 9)! Not that that was important. I was totally surprised, and even more confused.

"I have left my mother for 6 weeks, Rani said she had been worried sick and even collaborated with my father. Not that he would have cared, but I owe it to her to let her know I'm alive." I stated, implying that I couldn't leave with him.

"You could go talk to her and we could leave tonight or tomorrow morning." The Doctor suggested, I presumed he never had been part of a family, or considering his age, maybe not for a long time.

"I can't Doctor. I don't know if you've ever had a family but I know the only person that's important to mine is going through a hard time, and telling her I'm not dead might help." I couldn't explain to him how much my mum meant to me, words just can't describe what my mum is feeling, as I'm feeling what she's feeling because she is thinking about it.

_**You sought out your Mum's mind. **_The Doctor thought to me.

_I didn't realise you could hear what I was thinking._

_**You closed your eyes, have you seen what I'm doing? **_I opened my eyes, unaware I had closed them. his fingers were gently touching my temples his eyes were closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, anyone who walked in now would think we were mad, well Sarah Jane and Luke wouldn't, Rani and Maria would listen to explanation, Clyde on the other hand.

"I'm searching through your mind. I still don't understand how they fit 1 million people inside a 14 year old girl." He told me.

"Don't you have a time wave to ride?" I asked.

**So yeah, next chapter last, and I need my readers opinion on what to do next but anyway!!!! Happy thoughts! XD**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	9. A Happy, Reunited, Ending

**This might be the final chapter peoples!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA.**

**Doctor's POV**

I could see Max's logic. She needed her mother as much as her mother needed her. I know I still had those papers on her but I wanted to spend some time, to observe her in action and suchlike. I know it sounded horrible but I knew her mind would think like mine, she had part if not all of me in there.

"Tell me what do you think about guns?" I was willing to put my theory to the test.

"Stupid. Torchwood, UNIT, they go in all guns blazing and it puts me off people too." Max replied.

"Look, there you just quoted me word for word. You have my whole brain in there and I can barely fit it in my brain let alone in with 999,999 **(nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine, just for those of you who spend ages trying to figure out what that number is, like me!!!! XD, lol) **other people." I told her.

"Doctor, I already know I'm impossible and I already know how 'useful' I am to people like you and Sarah Jane. I'm just a prop, a tool, a very significant and handy tool at that but still. You don't want me to come with you because you think I'm good enough, you think I'm just protection, someone who can read minds and tell you when to run and hide, someone who can fly you out of a battle scene just when you need it, someone to keep you company. I won't do that Doctor, I'm not your sock puppet." Max was deadly serious.

"Max I wasn't going to do that, I," I started.

"I know that I'm not stupid. Look you don't know what my school life is like, I spend most of that running and I won't be used to do whatever people want again. Doctor, you might not have wanted all that but if anyone at school found out about this I would be literal toast by midday." Max was ranting on but I knew all of this already. I knew the struggle her and her mother have faced already and didn't plan on threatening that.

"Max, I know, I've been in your head I know exactly what you think but I wouldn't jeopardise any of that. I have a heart." I said, no one needed more persuading than Max did right now.

"Not very precise are you?" She still sounded mad, I think.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You have two hearts, you of all people should know that." Max smiled, sarcasm was her way out of situations.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked, I wasn't completely sure what I'd done.

"Erm, you didn't do anything. I'm just, erm, it doesn't matter." Max finished lamely.

"I'm sure it does matter Max." Sarah Jane rejoined us.

"Max, drum it into your head, you are one of the most phenomenal, clever, talented kids I've ever met." I had placed my hands on her shoulders and bent down a little to become her height. She was tall, but I was taller. She remained silent.

"And I've met a lot of people." I thought she was starting to listen to me.

"I guess. Can I go home now?" She asked.

"I'll take you their myself." I offered.

"Its down the road I'm pretty sure I can get there by myself." Max smiled.

"Thanks, Sarah Jane, Doctor." She thanked us.

"Before you go Max," Sarah Jane paused.

"Can I count on you as part of my team? And not as a tool, as a friend?" Sarah Jane asked. Max smiled.

"Sure." She replied. She was going somewhere I didn't know where but at this point in time she had been upset, and I think, things were looking up for her, and I think, her and her mum are going to be very happy in the not too distant future.

**Luke's POV**

Everything was great, Max was alive, back in the real world, and the aliens had been defeated, I was happy. I was chatting away with Rani, Clyde and Maria downstairs while Mum, the Doctor and Max were upstairs. I wondered what they were talking about when Max bounded down the stairs

"Where are you going?" Maria asked.

"Home." Max called happily. I went to the window and saw Max running down the road to her house, knocking on the door and seeing the relief on her mother's face as she saw her daughter for the first time in weeks.

Max was part of our team, and we had plenty of adventures to come, I could feel it.

*credits*

**So that's the end of the first 'episode' now I need some help from my faithful readers!**

**I have a second 'episode' planned, a whole series to be honest but I don't know whether to publish it to this story, just adding more and more chapters, or make a new story, a sequel (or any Alvin and the Chipmunks fans, the sqeakquel) . I think it would be easier to just carry on adding to this chapter but you guys are my readers and its what the people want!**

**But please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!  
Soz it's a short chapter but that was all that was needed to finish it off!!!!!!!**

**Please review, coz if not many people are reading this I probably won't carry on.**

**Thankx guys,**

**Xx~Sophie~xX**


	10. Finishing the Cube Girl

Heyya non existent people!

From the lack of reviews I'm getting I guess no one is reading this so for that reason this chapter is to say I officially quitting writing cube girl.

What's the point if no ones going to read the work I've spent so much time on  
and for the few people who might be reading this (and maybe some of my other work) I might stop writing fanfics, end of, I'd as for the lack of people reading my hard work.

I can honestly say it hurts me to write this.

So thanks ssssssssssoooooooooo much to those of you who have been reading.

Over and out forever.

Xx~Sophie~xX


End file.
